new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Min Cho
“If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. ” The current captain of the Cho Guards. Min isn't a particularly well-known figure within the world but has proven her loyalty to her clan and people throughout the years she has been part of the Cho Guard. With her ascension to the leadership of the elusive order, she has made it clear that her ambition is to strive that the Cho Guards will not fail in their endeavours. Personality Min is a serious individual, the typical 'no bullshit' person. Few have seen her smile and even less have heard her laugh. She is far from keen to share personal details with everyone and seems to uphold a cold and distant attitude to those who don't belong to the Guard nor are underneath her protection. Despite being born in Nondang, Min seems to hold a big distrust towards Taika and Asiske Cho. However, it is known to a very few that Min does hold a certain interest in a few Taika clans - likely for their history, fighting styles and figures that have earned some respect from her. If one has to try to describe Min further, the best way would be to state she is like a soft breeze. Neither too bold or timid. Yet, being present where she needs to be. History Born in Nondang, Min's life never was 'easy'. Her family didn't own a lot of wealth and couldn't afford much in the raising of Min, despite her being single child. Furthermore, she was introduced within the Cho Guards at a very early age. Her days existed out of training and studying, which Min 'tolerated' at the start. While curious about a life outside of the Cho Guards, the ideology and training would eventually make her focused and disciplined. Friends were usually peers that were in the same stage of training as she was in and free time usually existed out of resting or studying books that should allow her to learn necessary knowledge. While being quite talented in a few fields and learning quickly, Min never showed much motivation for harming others. Despite being less aggressive towards those who were considered a threat for the clan and declining Cho Guard at that time, Min did adopt the ideology that the path of the sword needs to be followed by a few, all in order to protect the many. Or in her case: the Cho clan. At the age of sixteen, Min would suffer a heavy blow. Even as she was used to a gruesome discipline and expectations from the Cho Guard, the loss of her parents did shake her. With nearly becoming an adult, Min was on the verge of mentally collapsing. After a few weeks of mourning her parents, the young Min bounced back and seemed more driven to excel within the elusive organisation. She showed more drive and ambition to better herself. The Cho Guard wasn't, however, in the best form and lacked the necessary funding to operate as it once did. Reaching a rank of leadership, Min attempted to make some small reforms to the Guard in order to improve their situation. Her efforts wouldn't pay off as much as she (or others) hoped for. But she stubbornly pursued to try to make the Cho Guard flourish again. Eventually, it would as the Cho clan would unite underneath a new leadership. And with that a new and brighter dawn for Min, who became elected to become the captain of the Cho Guard. Skills Min is what one could call a prime example of what is to be expected of a Cho Guard. She is highly experienced in various fields of ninjutsu and a master of both chakra control and the Silent Killing technique. Her skill in close ranged quarters is excellent, both her use in hand to hand combat as in using various weapons. Techniques Min is capable of the following techniques - together with the basic Academy techniques. * General ninjutsu Body Flicker Technique Samurai Saber Technique Flash Rupture * Water Techniques Water Clone Technique Water Wall Technique Syrup Capturing Field Technique Hidden Mist Technique * Earth Technique Earth Wall Technique Moving Earth Core Technique Mud Wolves Technique Category:Cho Clan Category:Empire of Akino Category:Characters